It's Not Just Me
by primesetter31
Summary: marty's night after Jews and Chinese Food


**It's Not Just Me **

**AN: I got this idea while listening to this song. It is by Rascal Flatts and I listen to it over and over again!**

**Summary: Set after Jews and Chinese Food, Marty is wallowing over his loss of Rory. **

The click of the lock echoed through the apartment and the knob turned and Marty entered his dorm room. All of his roommates were out somewhere, so the dorm was empty.

He couldn't believe it, the girl of his dreams, had broken him beyond repair. She had flat out told him she loved another guy, a guy who he despised. She looked so great when he had gotten to her dorm earlier that day; she had dressed up like Harpo Marx and put up posters of the Marx brother productions. He felt like such an idiot when he had eaten all of those pretzels. He didn't even hear her say that they were THAT spicy.

He was so happy sitting on her couch with her legs draped over his, debating I Love Lucy episodes. He wanted every night to be like that one, the two of them together, laughing and spending time with each other.

**_Tell me you've had trouble sleeping  
That you toss and turn from side to side  
That it's my face you've been seeing  
In your dreams at night_**

Tell me that you wake up crying  
And you're not sure exactly why  
Tell me that something is missing  
In your life, in your life baby 

Marty picked up his bag from beside the coffee table and wandered into his room. He pulled up the bed skirt on his bed and pulled out a shoebox from under his bed. He ran his fingers over the top of it, it was his Rory box. He lifted the lid and found letters that he had written to her. He opened one that he had written on the back of an English assignment, it read:

_Dear Rory,_

_Do you know how beautiful you are? Your eyes take me in and your smile makes me spin. You are so great, I feel so blessed that I have you as a friend. I want you as something more, but that won't happen because I see how you are around Logan. Your eyes light up and you laugh so hard. Why can't I have that effect on you? Well, I've got to go and meet you for coffee…_

_All my Love,_

_Marty _

Marty let a small tear escape his eye. He smiled at the memory; he would miss their coffee dates and impromptu movie nights. The thing that killed him most was not that he had been rejected by the woman he loved more then life, but that he lost his best friend.

He put all the letters into a pile next to him and kept looking through the box. He picked up a ticket stub; it was from the Harvard-Yale game that he had spent a lot of the day with Rory. He was so happy that day; he got to watch some of the game with her and gave her his jacket when she got a little cold. When he got it back, he held it up to his nose and breathed in her scent; a mix of lavender and roses. It matched her personality, calm like lavender and seductive like the roses.

He picked up a picture of the two of them from the same football game. His friend Mark had taken it when neither of them was looking. Marty was sitting on the ground and Rory was sitting across from him. She had a smile on her face and she had her hand held up to Marty's. They were comparing sizes. Marty's hands were bigger then hers, she made some remark about feeling so small compared to the world, he smiled and replied by saying that someone thought she was the world.

**_Tell me that you live for love  
that forever is never enough  
that you've waited all your life to see  
that you want so badly to believe  
Tell me that it's not just me _**

He then pulled out a dollar bill, the same dollar bill that he had gotten as change from buying his coffee. He remembered the memory,

Flashback:

"_Marty, I think that it is going to rain!" Rory smiled and then looked up at the dark and looming clouds above them. _

"_No, it wouldn't dare rain on OUR parade!" he added. _

_Just then a raindrop fell, flowed by many others. He ran up to her and said,_

"_Let's go inside, it's wet out here!" _

"_No, let's stay out here and dance in the rain! Come on, it'd be fun! Please?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes that no one could say no to! So, they danced in the pouring rain. _

_End Flashback _

He smiled again; he was surprised that he had kept all of these things.

**_I could have sworn I saw you smile at me  
Standing in the pouring rain  
At a loss for words and running out of time  
I said this crazy thing, I said_**

Tell me that you live for love  
That forever is never enough  
That you've waited all your life to see  
That you want so badly to believe  
Tell me that it's not just me… 

Marty put all of the things back into his Rory box and shoved it back under his bed. He climbed up onto his bed and found himself crying, remembering the night's events over and over again. Her words that pierced his soul and his heart just kept repeating. _"I love Logan." _ Marty knew that Rory was it for him; he knew that he could never find another like her.

**_Hold me now and tell me that you do believe  
In a soul, a soul mate  
And tell me, and tell me, tell me_**

Tell me that you live for love  
That forever is never enough  
That you've waited all your life to see  
That you want so badly to believe  
Tell me that it's not just me… 

Marty remembered that night every time he saw Rory. He saw her the other day; she had a small child attached to her leg and a growing stomach. On her finger was a ring. He knew that Logan made her happy, so he just smiled and said,

"Hey Rory, how has your life been going?"

**AN: I know that it is kind of short, but I had to get the idea out of my head! PLEASE review and tell me what you think, my last oneshot didn't go too well!**


End file.
